Don't Cut the Flowers
by white tiger freak
Summary: The Merrirwick is cut and so are the Merriwick women. What happens when the flower leaves more of an effect than they thought. A more dramatic scene for Season 3 Episode 1 The Enchantress Unites. "Cassie are you okay? Cassie? CASSIE!"
1. Collapsed

AN:** Did you ever wonder why the episode wasn't more dramatic or maybe traumatic? Well I wrote some of it out. I may add a second chapter next year? Enjoy! And Happy New Years!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! There would be less romantic drama and more trauma drama! I also do not own the names of any OC's**

* * *

_**-City Hall-**_

Cassie and Martha were drinking tea, when Cassie drops her teacup.

"Cassie! Are you alright?" Martha puts her cup down and puts her hands on Cassie's shoulders.

Cassie shakes her head. "I'm not sure… something doesn't feel right."

"What's wrong?" Cassie falls to the floor. "CASSIE! Cassie wake up! Come on Cassie! Cassie! Okay Martha what do you do in emergency situations?..." She runs to the door. "Chief Sanders call Dr. Radford immediately!" She comes back and kneels by Cassie and puts her scarf under Cassie's head.

Derek runs into the room, phone in hand. "Martha! What's wro- Cassie!" He kneels by her. "Cassie can you hear me!" He dials Sam's number. "Sam! Hey we need you at City Hall immediately! Cassie collapsed. What do you mean so did Abigail?" Brandon runs into the room.

"Hey Derek I gotta go! The secretary at the school called-" He sees Cassie on the ground. "Cassie! Oh my gosh what happened!"

Martha was holding Cassie's hand. "We were having tea and discussing flowers when she just collapsed! Oh dear!" Derek gets Brandon's attention.

"Brandon what were you saying when you came in?"

It snaps the rookie out of it. "Right… the school called and said that Grace collapsed on her way to class and they were taking her to the clinic. They couldn't get a hold of Cassie or Grandpa so they called me."

Derek looks confused and worried. "So Cassie, Abigail, and Grace have all collapsed simultaneously. What could have caused that?"

Brandon shakes his head. "I don't know, but I'm going to check on Grace then call Tara, Lori, and Grandpa. They need to know what's going on."

Derek nods. "Go Brandon." Whom takes off like a shot. "Okay Martha, I'm going to call an ambulance and lead them to this room. I need you to stay with Cassie and keep her company. Okay. Good." He then leaves Martha alone with Cassie.

_**-High School-**_

Nick and Grace were walking down the hall headed to lunch.

"So how did you do with the English homework?"

"Oh it was fine, I have a great tutor." Nick looks over at Grace who stopped walking. "Hey you okay?" She eyes roll up in her head and she starts falling. Nick lunges to catch her before she hits the ground. "GRACE! Grace are you okay?! What's wrong?! Grace come on wake up!" He looks down the hallway and sees no one. He picks her up in a bridal carry, runs to the nurses office, and opens it with a kick.

Nurse Angelina Johnson stands at the abrupt noise. "Don't kick the do-! What happened!?"

"I don't know?! We were walking to lunch and she fainted!" He puts her on the corner cot. Nurse Johnson starts checking her pulse.

"Has she eaten today? Enough to drink?"

"Yeah she had breakfast this morning and she's always nagging me about staying hydrated."

The nurse continues to examine her. "Tell the secretary to get in touch with Miss Russell's emergency contact, while I watch her."

Nick is visibly hesitating at the thought of leaving his friend. "Okay…" He goes for the office.

_**-Abigail's Flower Market-**_

Abigail hands the bouquet to her customer. "Have a great day! I'm sure she'll love them." This causes them to smile. As they leave the store, Stephanie comes in. "Hello Stephanie."

"Hello Abigail. Do you have the bouquet I ordered?"

"Of course!" She turns around to grab the vase, but as she turns back to the counter she freezes.

Stephanie is checking her phone, when she hears a vase break and looks up. "What happened?" She sees Abigail staring off into space. "Abigail? Abigail you okay? Abigail?" Abigail falls to the ground. "ABIGAIL!"

Stephanie runs around the counter and calls Sam on her phone. "Sam! Oh my gosh come quick! Abigail collapsed in her shop! I don't know what happened! She was fine a minute ago! Just hurry!" She hangs up her phone and clears away all the glass she can from around Abigail and puts her jacket under Abigail's head. '_She's lucky she didn't fall on any of the pieces!' _

Sam comes rushing into the store with his med kit and kneels by Abigail. "Okay lets see what's wrong shall we." He starts taking her pulse. "Abigail can you hear me?"

"Pulse is a little elevated, but steady and nothing's broken." He gets out a pen light and tests her pupils reaction. "No signs of stroke or obvious head injuries." He looks at Stephanie. "Call an ambulance and then call Cassie."

Stephanie gets up with her phone and waits at the door.

Sam's phone starts ringing and picks up without checking the ID. "Dr. Radford. What? Wait! Cassie collapsed! So did Abigail. Okay call an ambulance and have them meet us at the hospital." He hangs up and looks at Abigail. '_Why would they both collapse at the same time.'_

His phone starts ringing again and he checks the caller ID: Nick. "Hey Nick now isn't a good time. Wait slow down! What's wrong? Grace collapsed! Has the ambulance arrived? Which hospital are they headed to? Okay give the phone to the secretary."

He takes a breath. "Hello ma'am. I would like to excuse Nick for the day so he may go with Grace to the hospital. You see I believe it would help Grace if she has a friend with her, doctors orders. Yes Ma'am...Yes Ma'am. Thank you goodbye."

"_Thanks Dad."_

"No problem. Now stay with her and I'll see you soon." He hangs up.

* * *

**That's all I got so far! Have fun!**


	2. Waiting

**AN: I couldn't remember what hospital Sam works at so I made up a name for one. (Totally look up the name it's funny!) So Sam will not have special privileges like he does in the show. Not that he really needs any in this case, but still.**

**There are so many references in this chapter I surprised myself with how much magic stuff I knew!**

**For every reference you get, you get a virtual cookie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this chapter! Not even the Doctors names.**

* * *

-Saint Cyprian Hospital-

Nick and Grace were the first to arrive with Brandon as an police escort.

The EMTs take Grace on her stretcher into the ER. A female paramedic starts talking to the doctor. "BP stable, pulse is a little elevated, but not much and there's no sign of drugs, alcohol, poison, or allergic reaction. No history of epilepsy, seizures or any disorder. It's as if she just went to sleep standing up."

Doctor Ileana DuBauer starts checking her out. "Have her next of kin fill out the paperwork, while we run her blood, get her a CT and maybe an MRI."

"Yes Doctor."

-Waiting Room-

Brandon is outside calling the family to tell them where they are and what little he knows, leaving Nick to sit in the waiting room having a staring contest with his feet.

Next to make it to the hospital is Abigail with Sam walking by her gurney and Stephanie parking her car.

Nick sees his father. "Dad!"

"Nick!" Sam hugs Nick for a moment. "I'll be right back. I just need to tell them what I know than I'll be right back. Okay." Nick nods and Sam goes beyond the doors to talk to Abigail's Doctor, while Stephanie and Brandon join Nick in waiting for news.

-ER-

Sam spots Abigail and approaches her doctor.

"Hello I'm Doctor Sam Radford."

Doctor Zatara shakes his hand.

"Doctor Giovanni Zatara. I would say it's nice to meet you, but I hate meeting colleagues during these situations."

"I know what you mean."

"What can you tell me about the patient."

Sam shakes his head. "Not much. Everything is stable, nothing's bleeding or broken, her shop and place of residence have both been checked by contractors lately so there are no signs of gas leaks and she's not allergic to anything. It's as if her body thought she should take a nap and stopped."

Doctor Zatara furrows his brow in thought. "Well, we'll just give her a full scan and get back to you. If you can think of anything let us know."

"There is one thing. Her cousin Cassie Nightingale and her daughter Grace Russell have the same symptoms. Grace is here already and Cassie should be here any minute."

The Doctor nods. "Okay my colleagues and I will check on them and compare notes. Thank you for your help."

"No problem. They're my friends and I'm always ready to help a fellow doctor." He returns to the waiting room in time for Cassie to show up.

-Waiting Room-

Cassie's stretcher is brought in followed by Martha and Derek.

Stephanie is the first out her seat. "Oh Cassie!" Sam grabs her before she can follow the gurney to the ER.

Martha sits down in a seat, while Derek stands by Brandon's chair.

-ER-

Doctor Harry Dresden meets the gurney at the door. "What have we got?"

Nurse Matilda answers him. "Same as two other cases. There don't seem to be any others, but they are all related by blood."

"Okay let's get some tests done and see what we come up with."

-Waiting Room- (An hour later)

The waiting room was full. Brandon, George, and Derek were pacing. Stephanie and Lori were discussing what was going on in town. Tara and Martha were just staring at the walls. Sam and Nick were talking to each other.

"I hate all this waiting. How do you deal with it Dad?"

Sam chuckles a little. "You forget I'm usually on the other side of these doors, doing the testing and working on the problem. Instead I'm out here sitting on my hands and waiting for news."

Nurse Sophie Hatter walks into the room and they all look at her. "Grace Russell?"

Brandon approaches her. "I'm her older brother." She looks behind him at all the people still watching. "You can speak in front of them." She nods and motions him to a chair.

"There is no sign that anything is wrong, but she is unresponsive so far. She's reacting to stimuli, but hasn't woken up yet. Doctors DuBauer, Zatara, and Dresden believe that having contact with someone familiar will help with regaining consciousness. In other words that someone should sit with Grace and maybe she'll wake up soon."

Brandon nods and motions to Nick. "Nick, why don't you and Lori take the first shift with Grace? We'll wait for news on Cassie and Abigail." They both nod and follow Nurse Hatter to Grace's room.

Derek takes charge from here. "Okay. Martha, Steph, and I will go back to town make sure everything is locked up, cleaned up, and to reassure everyone about what's going on. While the rest of you stay here with the girls. If you're here later we'll bring dinner. Alright." The group nods and the trio leave.

Sam looks at what is left of the group. "I think that we'll be escorted back there soon enough to see Cassie and Abigail. So who's going where?"

"Abigail Pershing?" They all turn to Nurse Balthazar Blake, who just looked right back at them. Tara stood up and so did George. "This way please." And they were through the doors.

Sam and Brandon look at each other and shrug. "I guess that answers that question."

Then Nurse Matilda calls, "Cassandra Nightingale?" They both stand and immediately start following her. They get to room 113 and find Cassie hooked up to some monitors, but otherwise asleep, and go to opposite sides of the bed.

"We'll check on her periodically through the night if you guys want to go home." All she gets are determined looks as they select their chairs. "Didn't thinks so." She leaves them alone.

Brandon slumps down in his chair and sighs.

"You okay Brandon."

"...What oh yeah… I'm fine."

Sam isn't convinced. "They'll be alright." Brandon looks at him. "I know it."

"I wish I could be that sure." He takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly. "First I lost my mom and it was just my Dad, Lori and I. We were okay, but something was missing and we could feel it. Then Lori and I literally found Cassie and we liked her a lot. She and Dad started dating and then got married. Everything was great, Grace was born and growing faster than a weed, Tara and I got married. Anything a man could ask for."

He sighs again. "Then one day Cassie called me to say my Dad was killed stopping a robbery." He laughs a humorless laugh. "My Dad was on the force my entire life. Never even had to pull out his gun and gets killed in a minor robbery by a guy with a itchy trigger finger. He told me that if anything ever happened I was to look out for the family. I didn't have to be a police officer to do it, but I've wanted to be one even before he was killed. It was just the push that got me to do it…."

He runs a hand through his hair. "So here I am, a police officer protecting my family for danger and still my stepmom, and little sister are here, unconscious, instead of at home healthy and okay. I feel so useless."

Sam grabs his shoulder. "Brandon. There's nothing you could have done. It came out of nowhere and doesn't have a visible source outside or inside. They'll be just fine. I've got a feeling." He smirks at Brandon. "Don't tell Cassie I said that though." That gets a chuckle out of Brandon.

* * *

**Thanks to MazL (Guest), Guest, and ****smmiller1224** **for reviewing and motivating me to update so quickly!**


	3. Awake

**AN: List of references will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

-Saint Cyprian Hospital- (12:00 am aka Midnight)

Everyone was asleep after hours of sitting at bedsides, switching rooms and company. It was when the clock struck the witching hour, that the girls all slowly woke up.

-Room 113 aka Cassie's Room-

Cassie groaned at the sensation of waking up, which in turn woke up Sam who was by her bedside. "Cassie? Can you hear me Cassie?"

He gets a groan for his trouble. He hits the nurse call button and shakes Lori who had joined him in the room. "Lori. Lori wake up."

"What…"

"Cassie's waking up." Lori leaps up like she was struck by lighting.

"Really!" She says in a quiet excited tone.

Sam nods. "I have the nurse coming to check on her. I want you to check on the girls and see if they're improving. Also make sure you tell everyone Cassie is awake."

She nods. "Got it! I'll be right back." As she leaves Nurse Matilda enters the room.

"Yes Doctor Radford. Has something changed."

"She's waking up, and it's Sam."

"Okay Sam. Now if I can just look at her monitor real quick." She checks Cassie's stats and goes to page Doctor Dresden.

Cassie opens her eyes slowly and Sam is the first thing she sees. "S-s-sam."

He smiles. "Hi Cassie."

"Hi."

Doctor Dresden enters the room. "Good evening Ms. Nightingale. It's nice to finally meet you."

She smiles at him. "You too Doctor. Am I okay?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" He starts asking her questions about anything that could have caused her to pass out and she comes up with nothing. "I'm going to talk to the other doctors and see if everything matches up, but I believe that you can go home in the morning." He leaves the room.

Cassie looks at Sam. "Other doctors? Why would I need more than one doctor?"

"You don't have more than one doctor. You're not the only case." He takes a deep breath at her questioning look. "Abigail and Grace are here as well."

"What!?" Cassie sits up more. "Is Grace okay!? How's Abigail?! Have they woken up?"

Sam pushes Cassie back down. "Settle down. Settle down. I'm sure they're fine."

Lori comes into the room. "Better than fine! They're both awake! Abigail is even flirting with Doctor Zatara and Grace is already impressing Doctor DuBauer with her knowledge of biology."

Cassie relaxes. "Thanks for coming Lori. I'm sorry to drag you away from work."

Lori hugs Cassie. "It was for family. You always run when it's family, especially this family." Cassie smiles.

Brandon comes in next. "Hey Cassie." He gives her a hug. "I'm glad you're all awake, but it is the middle of the night and I think we all should get some sleep."

Lori protests. "But they're finally awake!"

"Yes, but they're pretty tired, and so are we. We should get some rest."

Lori pouts, but agrees. Sam and Cassie share a smile.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Grace and then go to sleep. Is that okay with you big brother?"

He mock scowls. "Fine." They both laughed a little and walk out of the room.

Sam and Cassie share a laugh and say goodnight.

-Saint Cyprian Hospital- (8:00 am)

Everyone was awake, signed out, and ready to depart. George, Tara, and Nick where at the cars. The ex-patients, Sam, and Brandon were just walking towards them when Brandon got a call over the radio. "**Hey Brandon you there? Over."**

The walking group looks at him as he answers. "Yeah I'm here Derek. Over."

"**I'm at the botanical gardens checking on the Merriwick. Someone cut one of the blossoms. Over."**

The Merriwick women share a glance and demand to go see it.

* * *

**And then we catch up to the show. I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**References (Do not include titles if you want to look them up):**

**Saint Cyprian = Patron Saint of Conjurers aka Witches**

**Nurse Angelina Johnson = Harry Potter**

**Doctor Illeana DuBauer = T*Witches**

**Nurse Sophie Hatter = Howl's Moving Castle**

**Doctor Giovanni Zatara = DC Comics**

**Nurse Balthazar Blake = The Sorcerer's Apprentice**

**Doctor Harry Dresden = The Dresden Files**

**Nurse Matilda = Nurse Matilda**


End file.
